


Why Don’t We Fall in Love

by Kalloodle



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Nashville Predators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 00:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloodle/pseuds/Kalloodle
Summary: Ryan doesn’t know how it happens. One second he and Vinnie are sitting on the couch, watching a movie as they wait for their pizza to cook, and the next he’s making out with his best friend.





	Why Don’t We Fall in Love

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write a 3848 fic because of just how in love I am with their relationship irl. I ship them so hard, and couldn’t help but write a fic about them. 
> 
> Title is from “Why Don’t We Fall in Love” by Amerie

Ryan doesn’t know how it happens. One second he and Vinnie are sitting on the couch, watching a movie as they wait for their pizza to cook, and the next he’s making out with his best friend. 

Vinnie is sitting in Ryan’s lap, straddling him and frantically moving their hips together as their lips move in perfect harmony. Ryan is resting his hands on Vinnie’s extremely fast moving hips, while Vinnie runs his fingers through Ryan’s hair, making a shiver run down the taller male’s spine. 

Ryan eventually pulls away from the kiss to take in some much needed air. Vinnie allows them to catch their breaths for around 5 seconds, before he’s connecting their lips once more, shoving his tongue into Ryan’s mouth.

“Jeez, Vin. I suspected that you wanted me, but I didn’t know you wanted me this badly,” Ryan jokes between kisses. Vinnie pulls away, much to Ryan’s disapproval, and looks into Ryan’s hooded eyes. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this, Ry. I’ve had a crush on you since we first met as kids, but I’ve never had the courage to tell you. I was afraid that you wouldn’t like me back and wouldn’t want to be my friend anymore if I told you. Hell, I still don’t even know if you like me, which makes this a horrible situation for me seeing as I initiated this whole-“ Vinnie’s rambling is cut off as Ryan crushes their mouths together once more. 

“Of course I like you back Vin. I’ve always liked you, ever since I first laid eyes on you. I never told you because I was afraid too, afraid of losing my best friend, who I just happened to have the biggest crush on and everything,” Ryan explains as he breaks away from the kiss once more.

Vinnie stares into Ryan’s eyes, glancing down at his lips for a moment before snapping his eyes right back up to meet Ryan’s once more. He then smiles a smile that is full of love and affection, and Ryan decides that it is one of the most gorgeous sights he has ever seen.

“God you’re so hot. I don’t think I’ve ever wanted to kiss any other person more than I want to kiss you right now,” Ryan says, voice full of genuine affection and a hint of neediness. 

“Then what are you waiting for?” Vinnie asks, as low and seductively as possible, slowly leaning in to kiss Ryan again. Ryan lets out a low growl as he leans back in as well. 

Their lips barely even brush together before the oven is dinging, signaling that their pizza is done. They both look over to the kitchen, a bit startled by the noise. Vinnie giggles. 

“Heh, I suppose I should get that,” he says, looking into Ryan’s eyes once again. 

“I mean, you don’t have to..” Ryan says, smirking and leaning forward, burying his face in the crook of Vinnie’s neck and softly kissing it. Vinnie sighs. 

“Um, I kinda do. Unless you want to waste a perfectly good pizza and possibly burn the house down,” Vinnie explains, rolling his eyes. Ryan whimpers, and Vinnie’s heart skips a beat. Ryan then reluctantly pulls his face out from where it is buried in Vinnie’s neck and removes his hands from Vinnie’s hips. 

“Fine,” Ryan sighs. Vinnie smiles at him and kisses Ryan’s forehead, causing the taller male to blush. Vinnie laughs. 

“After everything that just happened, that’s what makes you blush,” Vinnie teases as he untangles his fingers from Ryan’s now extremely messy hair and gets up off of Ryan’s lap, beginning to walk over to the kitchen. 

“Fuck you,” Ryan yells after him. 

“Maybe tomorrow when we have the day off and I’m not as tired,” Vinnie calls back, feeling satisfied knowing that that statement alone easily made a blush rise to Ryan’s cheeks; he didn’t even have to see Ryan’s face to know that it did. 

Vinnie is greeted by Ryan’s dog, Riley, as he steps into the kitchen. Ryan had brought her with him back to Chicago to live in their old place (which is now only Vinnie’s) for the summer, since they have no hockey games and crave to be with each other. 

Vinnie bends down and scratches Riley’s chin. Her tail thumps against the lower cabinets as Vinnie kisses her on the top of her head. He then stands back up and makes his way to the oven, Riley following close behind him. 

Vinnie takes the pizza out of the oven and sets it down on the counter. He reaches up and grabs two plates out of the cabinet, one for each of them. He grabs the pizza cutter and begins to cut the pizza into slices. He is almost halfway done when he feels a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist and a body press up against his from behind. Ryan leans down a bit and rests his head on Vinnie’s shoulder, pressing his cheek against Vinnie’s. 

“You need help, babe?” Ryan asks. Vinnie glances over at the taller male, a grin pulling at the corners of his lips. 

“Babe?” Vinnie questions. 

“Yup. You’re mine now. No arguing,” Ryan replies with a smirk. 

“Why would I ever argue with that? Its all I’ve ever wanted,” Vinnie replies, turning around in Ryan’s arms and wrapping his own around Ryan’s neck. “Well, besides getting to play in the NHL, which we’ve both already managed to successfully accomplish,” Vinnie adds with a huge smile on his face. Ryan’s heart pounds in his chest and he smiles at how freaking cute Vinnie is.

“Well anyways, back to the original question, do you need help?” Ryan asks, snapping out of his daze. 

“Uh yeah. Can you get us drinks and bring them and these plates into the living room? I’ll finish up cutting the pizza and meet you there,” Vinnie says, pressing his forehead to Ryan’s and staring into his gorgeous ocean blue eyes. 

“Of course I can,” Ryan answers. He reluctantly pulls away from Vinnie and moves to grab drinks from the fridge and grab the plates. He leaves to go to the living room a few seconds later, Riley padding after him, while Vinnie finishes cutting up the last slices. He grabs the pizza and heads to the living room. 

Ryan is sitting on the couch, remote in hand, flipping through the channels on the tv, trying to find something for them to watch as they eat. Riley is lying on the ground at his feet. She lifts her head to look at Vinnie as he enters the room, tail thumping once again.

Vinnie puts the pizza down on the small coffee table in front of the couch and plops down next to his best friend— well, also boyfriend now. 

“Did the movie end?” Vinnie questions. 

“No, but a certain someone decided to just randomly start making out with me in the middle of it, so there’s no point in watching it now because we’d have no idea of what the hell is going on,” Ryan replies, smirking at him. 

“I guess that makes sense,” Vinnie mumbles, half pouting.

Ryan and Vinnie finally settle on watching re-run episodes of Supernatural. They eat in silence, too concentrated on the two monster hunters on the tv and stuffing their faces with pizza to really have a conversation.

Around 20 minutes later, they’re both done with their food. Vinnie is tucked up against Ryan’s side, and Ryan has his arm around Vinnie’s shoulders, holding his lover tightly against his side. It is past midnight, and getting harder for Vinnie to keep his eyes open.

“Ryan?”

“Yeah?”

“I miss this.” 

Ryan sighs. “Me too.” 

“Why did you have to get traded? We were supposed to have more time... We were supposed to be great here together, Ry. We were supposed to spend our careers together and face the wins and loses together. But.. now we’re division rivals..” Vinnie weakly says. 

“I know babe, I know,” Ryan replies, gently running his hand through Vinnie’s hair in an attempt to comfort him. He leans down and kisses Vinnie’s head. 

“Stupid Bowman. I should have stood up to him, told him that we’re a package deal. Maybe we could have dropped the gloves. I would’ve kicked his ass,” Ryan jokes, throwing punches into the air. Vinnie giggles. 

“I know you would’ve,” he sighs. There’s a long moment of silence between them, before Vinnie speaks up again. 

“Ryan?” 

“Yes babe?” 

“I love you.” 

“Heh, I love you more.” 

“Hm, not possible,” Vinnie sighs sleepily.  
Ryan is about to protest when he realizes that Vinnie has fallen asleep. Ryan smiles fondly at his best friend, his boyfriend. He turns off the tv, then gently scoops the smaller male up into his arms bridal style. 

“C’mon. Let’s get you to bed.” Ryan carries Vinnie over to the hallway where their rooms are located. Ryan goes past Vinnie’s room and brings Vinnie directly to Ryan’s old room. He lays Vinnie down on the bed and covers him in blankets. Ryan then walks over to the other side of the bed and crawls in next to Vinnie. 

Vinnie flips over so that he is facing Ryan. Ryan reaches over and pulls his sleeping boyfriend closer to him. He pulls Vinnie so that he is cuddled up against Ryan’s chest, their legs intertwined. Vinnie unconsciously wraps his arms around his boyfriends torso, holding onto him like his life depends on it. Ryan smiles and does the same. He rests his head on top of Vinnie’s fluffy mop of hair, burying his nose into it and kissing the top of his head. Vinnie snuggles up closer to him, if that’s even possible at this point, and Ryan decides that he can easily get used to this. 

“Goodnight, my love.”


End file.
